Remembering, not Knowing
by FadingSunlight
Summary: One night, something happens that shocks Perry very much... They remembered.
1. Just the Boys

**Well, first fanfic. Hope it's good. At least it has good grammar…**

 **Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I'm pretty sure that I'm not a guy.**

Perry wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to this. Life had been normal as it could get for the platypus, until this happened. They weren't supposed to know, much less _remember_ that he was a secret agent! It was ten at night, when the boys suddenly shot up, glanced at each other, and _looked_ at Perry. He had no idea what was happening, so he just put up his typical façade, and hoped that it was nothing. Of course, that façade completely dissolved when Phineas whispered, "Agent P?"

By that point, Perry was frozen in shock. Phineas and Ferb _knew his secret!_ There was nothing he could do other than stare at them. "Perry, we remember now. We remember the Second Dimension. You can drop the act already."

Wait a minute, how did they regain their memories?! Oh, the amnesia-inator probably messed up. It was, after all, Doofensmirtz's design. Maybe he should stand up now… No, if he did that, they'd know for sure that he was a secret agent! It would basically guarantee that he would be relocated! He didn't want to leave his boys…they weren't just his cover, they were his family too! "Perry, you're not exactly fooling us. Your eyes are focused."

Dang it! He must have accidently dropped his act due to the shock! Well, since they remembered and he just gave them proof, there really was no point to acting dumb. Perry stood on his hind legs and stared at his owners. He then proceeded to put on his hat and get a notebook. _"You guys know what will happen due to you knowing my identity, right? I'll have to leave."_

Perry definitely expected their reactions to this. The brothers got up and hugged Perry, and Phineas vehemently denied any need for Perry to be relocated. After all, what Major Monogram didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? At that, Perry smiled, though he knew just how mad the Major would be when he found out (there was never an "if", just a when). Perry got out the notebook again, and wrote that _Monogram would probably relocate Perry_ _ **and**_ _use the amnesia-inator if he wasn't immediately informed._

Despite writing this, Perry never made a move towards the door.


	2. Candace Too

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, 2** **nd** **chapter out! Here goes nothing! Hope it's not too bad!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I most certainly do not own Phineas and Ferb. If you ever thought I did, you must not have been thinking straight.**

Perry was very startled when the door suddenly flew open. Candace rushed in, whisper-shouting, "You guys remember what happened in the 2nd dimension too?!"

"Yeah, we do. You remember the thing about Perry?"

"Of course, how could I not! I couldn't forget that, or how I didn't even know Jeremy in that other dimension! But how do we remember all of this?"

"Perry? What are you writing? Oh, apparently the amnesia-inator didn't work all the way because it was Doofensmirtz's design. So that means that they remember everything too… Wait a minute, Isabella…!"

"Yep. Your platypus is laughing at you."

It was true, Perry was laughing. Phineas wasn't amused by it. Candace basically chirped at Phineas, "Well, I guess your group will be talking about that tomorrow… Speaking of tomorrow, we need to sleep."

"Yes, yes we do…"

Perry couldn't stop laughing at Phineas. He saw Ferb shaking in silent laughter too, so he didn't even feel bad for Phineas.

The next day, Phineas and Isabella couldn't stop blushing. It didn't help that the others kept cracking jokes at them, and were chuckling the whole time. Naturally, Perry thought that this was hilarious. The others also found it funny that a platypus could be a secret agent. Perry didn't really appreciate them laughing at that. He also didn't appreciate them joking about how he fought a "pharmacist" every day.


	3. Monogram is a bit Suspicious

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello people, and thanks to those who** _ **actually reviewed.**_ **Over a two hundred people have at least clicked on this story, and only 3 have actually reviewed. C'mon people, it makes it easier for me to put up chapters if you give me ideas and feedback!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever own Phineas and Ferb. Though this is very disappointing, at least I can write fics about it. Man, I hate seeing disclaimers on fanfics, because you see them pretty much** _ **every chapter**_ **and they get so** _ **annoying!**_

* * *

Today, the group had the bright idea to build an underground pet store. Once the idea was out, Phineas called out,"Hey, where's Perry," with a grin. Everyone smiled, and got to work.

After a while, only Phineas and Isabella were left in the yard. "Phineas, I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

"Sure Isabella!"

* * *

While Phineas and Ferb were inventing, Perry once more had to go to his lair.

"Good morning, Agent P! Doofensmirtz is up to something…fishy. Literally. He's been spotted buying many fish recently, and we need you to do...something about it. Good luck Agent P!"

Perry chattered, and then went off to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Carl, didn't he seem happier than usual today?"

"Um, yes he did sir."

"Hmm… Well, good for him."

* * *

Doofensmirtz created a "smell-like-a-fish-inator" for the day's invention. Perry wasn't amused. He listened to the backstory of the day, broke out of the trap, and destroyed the thing in record time. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!... Hey Norm, didn't he seem more tolerant than usual today?"

"Have a muffin!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. And stop with the muffins Norm!"

* * *

Eventually, Perry got home. He noticed Phineas and Isabella holding hands in the backyard, but decided not to disturb them. Instead, he entered the house, and chattered at Ferb.

"Oh, there you are Perry. How was your mission?"

Perry simply chattered and hopped up to Ferb's lap. A while later, Phineas came in, looking very happy.

"So, I assume you two are finally together?"

"F-Ferb!"


	4. Now Monogram is REALLY Suspicious

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here's more Perry. Enjoy this, and ideas on what I should do for the next chapter are appreciated. Thanks to those who reviewed. Also, when a cow doesn't want to go somewhere, it can be** _ **extremely hard**_ **to get them to go to that place.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I also do not own Perry, the most adorable platypus ever to exist.**

* * *

Monogram didn't know what to think. Agent P had been looking really _happy_ the past few days, which wasn't a _bad_ thing, it was just strange. Usually he just had this very business-like expression. Seeing such joy was just _weird_ to everyone who'd seen the platypus lately. Maybe he should find out why his agent was in such a good mood.

Just then, the platypus he was thinking of landed in his chair. "Ah, hello there Agent P. You seem to still be in a good mood. It's kind of…strange. Did something good happen recently?"

Perry looked slightly nervous for some reason, but nodded anyway. Major Monogram wondered why. "Well, whatever it was, good for you Agent P." Completely switching gears, Francis went on to tell Perry his mission. "Today Doofensmirtzs has been spotted doing…well…something suspicious. Go and do something about it. Good luck, Agent P."

Perry nodded again, and left in his hover jet. Still, Monogram couldn't get out his mind the platypus's nervous look. What was his agent hiding? He had to find out; the agency might be at stake.

"Carl, find out why Agent P has been so happy recently. Something about what did that made him nervous earlier."

"Yes, sir."

If the platypus looked that way for what he thought it was… No, he wouldn't expose the agency to anyone... Would he?

* * *

Man, that was a close call. Perry knew that Monogram was suspicious, but the look he gave Perry right before he left… It looked like he was going to look into what caused Perry to act differently. Now he had to be even more careful than before. He had to tell the boys. If Major Monogram found out that they knew about him being a secret agent, he'd be relocated. He wouldn't get a chance to explain that they remembered the 2nd dimension.

* * *

Later that day, when they were in Phineas and Ferb's room, Perry wrote down what happened.

"Whoa, if he's already suspicious, we _definitely_ need to be more careful. Hey Ferb, maybe we should make this again… No Perry, it's a surprise!"

Perry chattered sadly, and curled up on Phineas's bed while the two…well, it was really just Phineas, talked about an invention. The little platypus fell asleep there, and didn't wake up until the next morning…

* * *

"Good morning Perry! We finished the surprise, want to test it out?"

Poor Perry was still too sleepy to process this, so he just chattered. Hands reached around his neck and attached something to his collar.

Perry sprung up as soon as they were done, wide awake by now, and tried to chatter. What really came out was, "What is this?"

Phineas and Ferb cheered, with Phineas exclaiming, "It worked! Our animal translator does work on you after all! And we thought it didn't!"

"Animal…translator? You remade one of your inventions?"

"Well, yeah, but we altered it a little. You can turn it off and on with the button on your collar."

"Okay, thanks for this boys. I really appreciate it." Perry's chatter could just barely be heard under the sound of his voice, as he hugged the boys and turned off the translator.

"You're welcome Perry."


	5. Security Cameras

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was the longest chapter I've ever written. You're welcome. You know what; I've always thought that nodding your head was saying yes, and shaking it was saying no. Some fics confuse me because it's the other way around. In my world, nodding is yes, shaking is no. Moving your head up and down is yes. Moving it side to side is no. This is relevant to the chapter. Also, I used the word disconnected a lot in this one. Disconnected, disconnected, disconnected, disconnected. Great, now it looks and sounds weird to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Really, I don't. I can dream, but that doesn't mean my dream will become reality.**

* * *

How did this happen? All the security cameras in Agent P's house had been disconnected! Nobody but Major Monogram and Carl even knew they were there! Agent P was never informed of them, so he couldn't have done anything to them…unless he was looking for them. The agency _did_ teach its members to be vigilant, and watching out for security cameras was a part of that. Add in the fact that Agent P was their top agent and…you had a very hard to watch platypus. Great, now they had to go directly to the platypus, and ask if his owners knew of his identity. Monogram didn't want to lose their top agent, because he knew that Perry would choose his owners over his job. He also didn't want to have to use the amnesia-inator, because the agency sort of…destroyed it, and they only had the one. It was, looking back now, a poor decision. Well, too late to think that now. Once more, there were only two choices when a family discovered a secret agent's true identity. To be relocated, or to hand in their hat. There was a reason agents were told not to get too close to their host families, and that was that the agency hated to have all of its hard work go to waste. Obviously, Agent P didn't listen to that, or he only pretended to so he could pass the class on "Stay Distant to Your Host Family or Else". Looking back, it was probably the latter, because that little platypus had a very sarcastic expression throughout the entire thing. Sometimes Major Monogram wondered how Agent P ended up that way. Maybe it was a family trait… Nah.

* * *

Slightly later that day, a very confused Agent P turned up at Headquarters. There had been a note in his lair that very bluntly told him, "Go to HQ." No other information was offered, so Perry assumed that something important was going on.

"Ah, there you are Agent P. Come in, I need to talk to you."

Perry chattered, worried that Monogram had somehow figured out that his owners knew about OWCA.

"So, it has come to our attention that our security cameras at your host family's house have been disconnected. Do you know anything about that?"

Perry looked down. He may or may not have disconnected them a few years ago, back when Phineas and Ferb took him to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Ah, can you write down your response…? I can't exactly speak platypus…"

Monogram took the notepad back after Perry wrote what happened.

"Agent P! _You_ disconnected them?!"

Aforementioned Agent sheepishly nodded.

"…I probably should have expected this. After all, you _are_ our best agent. We _did_ train you to be observant…"

At this, Perry grinned slightly. It _was_ nice to be told that you're the best.

"Agent P."

The suddenly serious voice caught Perry's attention.

"Has your cover been blown again?"

Twitching at the mention of the 2nd dimension, Perry shook his head.

"Are you absolutely sure? You look a little nervous. Are you lying to me Agent P? Tell me the truth."

Once again, Perry shook his head. He was _not_ going to cave. Monogram didn't need to know this.

"Well, okay… Your mission today is-"

Blah blah blah, Perry knew his mission for the day; he would just destroy whatever –inator Doofensmirtz had created.

"-to stay home. Heinz Doofensmirtz is taking a day off. He wrote that he is honestly taking a day off this time. See, he wrote it on this little note right here…"

Wait, what?! He finally got a day off in how many years?! Now he could spend the whole day at home with his family!

Perry chattered gratefully. _Thanks for giving me the day off, Heinz._

* * *

"Oh, look guys, Perry's back early! He can actually see us in action today!"

"Cool!"

Perry smiled. It was nice to have a day off for once. He made a mental note to thank Doofensmirtz. After all, the guy wasn't totally evil, despite how often he stated otherwise.

* * *

"Monogram is very suspicious of me now; he actually asked if you guys knew. Also, the security cameras are up again."

"Wait a minute, what security cameras? And did you notice that you have a bit of an Australian accent?"

"Oh yeah, I never told you guys about those... Well, don't worry, I disconnected them years ago, right after you took me in. And really, I do have an accent? I guess it makes sense, platypuses do come from Australia."

"Yep. Huh, I guess we'll have to be extra careful now, right Ferb?"

"Yes, we will."

"…You're not saying anything else today, are you…"

Ferb stared at Phineas blankly.

"Well, that's his sentence for the day. Perry, were any of those cameras in…our room?"

"No, they were in the main rooms and outside. Putting them in here would be an invasion of privacy. And the outside ones, I connected those to my lair."

"Okay, that's a relief. Don't want to let them know that we know right off the bat. Oh, _that's_ how you got all of our inventions!"

"Yep. Shouldn't you be going to bed now?"

"Yeah, probably. Night Perry, Ferb."

Ready to sleep, Perry curled up on Ferb's bed (he was on Phineas's last time). It was the end of a nice, fun-filled, relaxing day.

"Night."

* * *

The next morning, Heinz Doofensmirtz woke up to knocking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Yeesh, calm down."

He opened a door to find a only a gift basket with a card. It had one word on it.

 _Thanks._

"Aww, you-you're welcome Perry the Platypus."


	6. Dr D finds out, Perry gets Angry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello people, and good day to you! Thanks to those who have reviewed! This one is over 1000 words, excluding the A/N. Hope you like this, and I had to keep adding parts because it wasn't long enough. You better appreciate that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I hope you know the drill by now. If not, here it is: I, FadingSunlight, do not own Phineas and Ferb. I also do not own a flying wolf. Nor a flying spider. *shudders* The horror such a creature could cause is… Well, a lot.**

* * *

Once more, Perry was woken up to begin his long, tiring (well, that was kind of a lie… Doofensmirtz wasn't _that_ hard to beat…) day of work. Although, it wasn't nearly as difficult as before, as he didn't have to worry as much about staying out of sight when escaping the backyard. He still had to though, because it was always possible for someone to be checking the cameras, and notice that he was right in plain view. If that happened, he would definitely be relocated.

* * *

Sometimes Heinz Doofensmirtz wasn't a complete fool (of course not, you can't be an idiot and be an evil scientist), and sometimes he could read something behind the mask his nemesis wore. Today was one of those days where Perry the Platypus was relatively easy to read, and very expressive. Heinz could tell that the platypus was worried about something, which in turn worried him. After all, they were friends…they just had to fight a lot due to their very different jobs. So, after trapping the semi-aquatic mammal, he asked what was worrying the monotreme. Naturally, he only got a scowl in response.

"Hey, don't you glare at me Perry the Platypus! I'm just trying to help! No, don't you give me that look, I can be nice every once in a while…maybe. Look, I promise I won't do anything…this time at least."

With one more reproachful look, the platypus dug out a notepad and pencil from his fedora. It was clear that his nemesis wouldn't be letting him go anytime, and if he really needed to he could escaped. Talking to someone about even just part of what was going on (no way was he telling Heinz of all people about everything) would prevent him from blowing up due to the worry. He wrote, there are some things about the agency that you don't know. One of which is that some agents have host families. Do you know what happens if your host family finds out about your job? Without waiting for a response to the first page, he wrote that they will relocate you, or you have to quit working. Agents are discouraged from growing too close to their host family, so that the agency doesn't lose workers. However, in some cases agents don't listen to this advice, and they get found out by their families. That's when you see agents get fired. I got myself into a bad situation and… Part of my host family knows now. My superiors don't know that they and a few others know about me, but it's only a matter of time before we slip up and they find out.

Perry figured that was all Heinz really needed to know. He gave some information, but no real details that mattered. As long as he didn't give any names, he was safe with telling Heinz this. Now, if he included his family's names and other agent's names, then he would be in trouble.

"Wa-wait a moment. So OWCA separates families if they find out about their pets being secret agents? And if they're not separated, they have to quit? That's not right, I-I thought OWCA was a good agency, how is tearing apart families good?"

For a moment, Perry blinked, thinking that his nemesis actually had a good point, but shook his head.

For all the good it does, OWCA has to do some bad. Keep in mind that your organization LOVEMUFFIN does good things occasionally too. There is no such thing as complete good or evil. Things aren't black and white; they're just varying shades of grey. I've seen that, because you can do nice things for your daughter, and you would never hurt her. A completely evil person wouldn't care. It works the other way for me; I do occasionally do the wrong thing. To an extent, it works the same way for our organizations.

As Perry let Dr. Doofensmirtz read this, he escaped the cage he had been sitting in. There was nothing else for him to say or do, other than destroying the latest –inator. So with a blast, Perry flew out of the building with his parachute.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! And what could a platypus like you ever do wrong…? Hmm…"

Even a building away, he heard this and smiled sadly. Let's hope you never find out what I could do that would be considered evil Heinz. It would be better for you to never find out.*

* * *

Despite Agent P assuring Monogram that his owners knew nothing, he was still suspicious. How could he not be? That happy yet nervous expression said a lot, but maybe he was reading into the situation too much… Nah.

"Carl, get me a sandwich. And check on the security cameras at Agent P's house. Something's going on here, and I need to know what. Now that those cameras are up, maybe I can get to the bottom of this."

"Yes sir, and don't you mean that "we" can get to the bottom of this?"

"No, why would I mean that? You're just an unpaid intern, what would you know?"

"Never mind sir, and I know a surprising amount of things, but oh well. Nobody pays attention to the interns. Nobody pays us either…"

"Stop wasting time and get me that sandwich already Carl!"

* * *

Why had Perry ever thought that Major Monogram wouldn't look at the security tapes? Now he was in his lair, and Monogram (or Monobrow as some said) was exclaiming about the things his boys had built. He was a very tired platypus, and did not want to be dealing with his ridiculous superior right now. Although, maybe he could use his Major's amazement at Phineas and Ferb and get him to hire them… No, that probably wouldn't work. It would be a last chance sort of thing, because the humans OWCA hired didn't usually stick around for very long. However, maybe the boys could upgrade equipment… Well, it would be a plan for when Monogram found out that they knew. Hopefully it wouldn't be his only plan.

"Agent P, how do they even manage to defy physics? Did they bribe it or something? Do they build things like that every day?"

Perry's eye was twitching. How had Monobrow (Perry was an extremely tired and ticked off platypus at this point, seriously who wakes you up at 2 AM just to freak out over something completely normal? Apparently the Major.) not noticed these things over the years? He'd walked on their inventions before!

Eventually, Perry the Snapapus had had enough. He slammed his paw on the chair's arm, got up, and left. He was going back to sleep.

"Wait Agent P, I'm not done! What are you-Agent P, you don't make gestures like that! It's rude!"

Perry thought it was rude to wake someone up at 2 AM.

He chattered what he thought of the Major at the moment (needless to say, there were a few curses thrown in, as Perry was not a happy platypus), and walked out.

* * *

 **OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: * I might make another fanfic about that… Just saying. If I do, I'll put a notice for it in an A/N at the beginning of a chapter.**


	7. We Just Torched A Bridge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for giving you the wait! I got a little caught up in a game… And now I'm going to be away for a while, so I just wanted to give you guys a chapter before I go on a trip! Thanks to my readers, reviewers, followers, favoriters, and blah blah blah. So, this one is where things get real. A big event happens in this one. I still have little to no clue where I'm going with this one. At least I have a villain idea…**

 **DISCLAIMER: Here's your typical pointless disclaimer. No, I don't own PnF. Just like me not owning Link or Sora or Percy. If you didn't get even one of those references, I pity you. You poor, sad soul.**

* * *

Against his better judgement, Major Monogram had another camera installed in Agent P's home. He got a smaller agent to go in and set it up in the room Perry usually slept in. Hopefully his training wouldn't kick in and tell him that there was a camera again. If it did… Well, there were other ways he could get information.

* * *

The day after the new security camera was set up, Monogram checked on the footage. To put it bluntly, he was shocked. It was clear that the boys knew of their pet being a secret agent. Now he either had to separate the family, or fire Agent P. Taking into consideration how much the platypus cared for his host family, it was probably going to be the former that happened. Even though Perry's owners would be a great help to the agency, they still had to follow OWCA's rules. Monogram wasn't exactly the head of all of OWCA, so he couldn't do anything about this. If he didn't follow protocol, _he_ would be fired. Pretending not to know anything wouldn't help him, because eventually the secret _would_ come out.

So, it was decided. "Carl, call Agent P to Headquarters. This is urgent."

Having just walked in the room, Carl had no idea what was going on. So, he was understandably worried about what made the Major so serious.

"Y-yes sir."

Carl still didn't know what was going on, but orders are orders. He still couldn't help but wonder what it was that was causing Agent P to be called up so late at night. It was probably related to what had the Major acting so strangely. So, he called Perry on his watch. Unfortunately for Carl, he forgot how Perry responded to being woken up early. That is, he forgot that the monotreme was either very angry or extremely sleepy. On that particular night, it was the former. Being woken up early two nights in a row would make _anyone_ more irritable than usual.

Sometimes, Perry wondered what Major Monogram had against him. Carl was _so_ lucky that he listened just long enough to know that it was Monobrow's fault that he had to get up at midnight. Otherwise, Perry would have just broken his watch again and gone right back to bed.

* * *

After using his jetpack to get to HQ, he was met by Carl outside. The unpaid intern told him that something must have been really wrong, because the Major was being bizarrely grim. This bothered him a lot, because he had a few ideas of what could cause that. One stuck out though, the one that he was most concerned about. It was possible that Monogram knew that his boys and their friends knew… Well, he couldn't be sure what was wrong until he entered the building.

With slight hesitation, Perry the apprehensive Platypus went into the structure.

* * *

"It has come to my attention that your host family knows of your identity."

Uh-oh. This was going to end badly. He just _knew_ it.

"We only have two options, and you know what they are. The third is gone because we…don't have the amnesia-inator anymore."

Perry chattered at this, then, deciding that there was nothing to lose, he turned on his translator.

"But sir, neither of those options is good! And why don't you have the amnesia-inator anymore?"

Monogram did a double-take. He wasn't sure what to think. The platypus could talk? "Hold on a minute, why can I understand you?"

"It's a translator. Answer my question!"

"Okay, well, we didn't want to keep something like that here. It could make us forget something important!"

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"Well, it's too late for that now! You'll have to make your decision soon!"

"Wait, there's still a third choice! The boys and others can work here!"

"Even if they worked here, they'd still be your host family, and still be breaking the rules! Either you lose them, or you lose the agency. Choose."

"How can you ask me to choose between the two most important things in my life? You know what, Heinz was right; there _is_ something wrong with the agency. Making someone do this is cruel!"

"We try to avoid these situations, that's why there's a class!"

"Well, that's not good enough! You know what; I'm through with the agency! I quit!" With that, he threw down his hat, and left his job, kind of home, and partial friends behind.

* * *

Once Perry reached his home, what he said finally sank in.

"I just left one of the two most important things in my life behind."

Now that he put it into words, there was nothing more to do than sit against the tree and cry for what he'd lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monogram and Carl were still trying to comprehend the enormity of what just happened. OWCA just lost a very important agent, and to some, a friend. Carl had one thing to say. "What just happened?"

In response to that, Major Francis Monogram whispered, "We just burnt a bridge."

* * *

 **OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, yes I did just do that. You didn't think he would quit, did you? Well, he did. Believe it. Now, I'm just going to go and do...something.**


	8. Have a Cliffhanger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi people… Sorry about not updating sooner. I fully intended to, but I wasn't sure what to put in this chapter. This one really was just introducing something. I believe it's relatively clear who the villain is, if you look hard enough…unless I decide to add a twist to the story. I still don't have this planned out AT ALL. So, you might want to expect sporadic updates. I want to thank you for taking the time to check this fic out, and go this far. I would also like to thank those who have taken the time to review. It really does mean a lot.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope. Just nope. If you're looking for 'previously, on Deadliest Catch,' you've come to the wrong channel. Heh, channel. I don't own a plane, plain, or telescope. I also don't own a bass, bass, or basset. Not that I particularly care about any of those things. Well, a telescope would be cool, but meh.**

* * *

When Ferb and Phineas woke up in the morning, they didn't see Perry. This was slightly worrying, but they figured he probably just woke up earlier than usual. After eating breakfast, and still not spotting the platypus, wondered if something was wrong. It was only when the two boys went outside that they realized how right they were.

Perry was sitting against the tree like the step-brothers often did. The difference was, while Phineas and Ferb would be talking animatedly (well, Phineas would be), Perry simply sat there and stared at nothing. Normally this wouldn't be too anything to think of, but now that they knew their pet was a secret agent, this seemed very unusual. Coupled with the fact that there were security cameras around that he actually _knew of_ , this didn't seem right.

"Perry!" Phineas quietly called. "Isn't that a bad idea to sit there? We're going to be separated or you'll lose your job!"

Perry shut his eyes for a moment, and then turned the translator on. "One of those has already happened."

The two stared at Perry for a second, confused and apprehensive of which one he meant. Perry looked like he was about to cry.

"I-I quit the agency. Monogram was just making me mad, a-and I couldn't stop myself, and-" Here Perry had to stop talking, for he was now full on bawling. "I didn't want to leave you or them! Why did they get rid of the amnesia-inator?!"

Ferb and Phineas rushed towards their platypus, and hugged him. It was clear that Perry didn't sleep at all, and was still a bit unstable from what happened. Perry fell asleep in their arms, and the two brought him to his rarely-used pet bed.

"Ferb, do you think he'll be alright?"

Ferb stared at Phineas.

"I hope you're right… What's he going to do without his job? Just…hang around here?"

Ferb stared at Phineas.

"Yeah, you're right, we should tell the others. I bet they're already here."

So the boys walked to their backyard. It just so happened that Phineas was right.

* * *

Currently, Doofensmirtz was concerned about his nemesis. Perry the Platypus usually was in by now… So what was stopping him from breaking through the window? He hoped it was something minor like…a dodo bird! Wait, no, dodo birds were evil. He would never forget the one time he was unfortunate enough to have an encounter with one of those vile things.

Back to the main subject, where the heck was his nemesis?! Heinz was getting a little irritated by this. He was going to call Monogram. As he was dialing the final digits of OWCA's main phone, he couldn't help but wonder what would cause the tardiness.

As bad as his general luck was, he couldn't believe just how extreme his bad luck was today.

"Dr. Doofensmirtz, I must inform you that Agent P has quit."

"WHAT?!"

Heinz sat down heavily in his nearby chair.

"Why would he quit? I thought he loved fighting me!"

"That's completely unrelated to what happened…"

"Monobrow, wha-what _happened?_ Perry the Platypus wouldn't just-just up and quit on me! He's not that rude! Well, I-I guess he is _sometimes,_ but not always!"

"…I'm hanging up."

The ridiculous Major Mono _brow_ did as he said.

"I-I can't _believe_ he just did that!"

Even as he said this, he knew it was just like the Major to do that. After all, it was clear that he was _somehow_ involved with the loss of Heinz's nemesis. However, Doof had to keep up with appearances and act dumb. He was reasonably sure that OWCA bugged his whole living area, and acting stupid made it much easier to do stuff without being questioned.

Heinz Doofensmirtz was going to find out what happened. Somehow. Hmm, maybe he could just find Perry and get the clever little platypus to talk… But then again, maybe the monotreme didn't want to deal with anyone even indirectly dealing with OWCA. So, he wasn't going to talk to Perry unless Perry came to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Major Monogram rubbed his forehead. He was doubtlessly going to have a headache soon, as a new batch of trainees just came in. Well, not all of the trainees were _young,_ but the majority of them were. He noted with a slight frown that one of the older newbies was a one-eyed raccoon. Another was a cat with a rather large scar on its face. Odd. They usually didn't accept animals that were missing eyes, or had scars like that. Those ones were generally more violent and vicious that the regular animal. Even odder was the fact that the two animals seemed familiar, like he had only seen a picture of them, but not the real deal. He was going to have to look into this.

Monogram buried himself in papers, trying to ignore the fact that he no longer had his best (and favorite, for his personality)agent. He was also trying to ignore the creeping feeling of dread he felt about the new/older trainees…

* * *

Occasionally, Perry wondered how he managed to get into fights every day, even when he wasn't in the agency anymore. He then remembered that it was due to the agency that people occasionally wanted to kill him. You see, there were days where he had _two_ assignments, not just the typical Doofensmirtz one. He was glad his average of high-risk assignments per year was only 10, because he always made dangerous enemies on them. Those enemies often came very close to killing him. It was, unfortunately, one of those enemies he was fighting now.

* * *

 **OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, now the question is who Perry is fighting. It's relatively clear that there are two possibilities. Maybe a third, for a possible unknown enemy. Well, a possible unknown enemy that doesn't even exist… Well, enjoy your cliffhanger. Someday, I'll do a literal one.**


	9. Return of ME

"WHY-WON'T-YOU-JUST-DIE!"

While dodging attacks, Perry smirked. Of course, out of all of his slightly-more-dangerous enemies, it was this wacko who came after him. Thinking back, he was sure he could remember the time that he encountered this particular one, Sir Piddlestump.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK HERE_

 _It was a cold winter night-nah, just kidding. In reality, it was a mild summer day, and Perry had just left Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated. Still flying on his jetpack, the mundane flight back was interrupted by the insistent beeping of his watch. Unlike the normal tones it would give off, this one had an extremely fast and urgent sound, practically screaming at him to check it for Major Monogram's message. Naturally, Perry despised the noise emanating off of the device, and so began the glaring at Major Monobrow-er, gram._

" _Sorry Agent P, I know you've just finished your fight, but OWCA needs you to take care of this. An agent from another branch failed at defeating their nemesis, and the world is in danger! Only you can save it!"_

 _Some part of Perry was thinking that he couldn't be the only capable agent in all of OWCA, but quickly realized that it was, in fact, true. Every time there was a major issue, only he could do anything. It was ridiculous. Well, there was nothing he could do about it. With a deep sigh and resigned chatter, he accepted the extra mission. Hopefully he would be paid extra for this._

" _Great! I knew we could count on you, Agent P! You need to go to Mount Everest, there's a hideout there. You may come across other animals. Avoid them at all costs, this evil man takes control of animals, and forces them to fight for him. I've heard that this is, uh, a recent development, so…be careful. We don't need to lose two agents."_

 _Internally, Perry thought that that was a nice way to end the conversation. How bright and cheery! So, altering his jetpack's flight, he headed off to new destination._

 _TIME PASSING HERE…_

 _After a loooooooong time in the air, and a bit on the ground (snow and jetpacks don't mix, go figure), Perry spotted something…unusual in the snow. There was a metal spire in a tiny cave on the mountainside. Fishy. Struggling through the snow, he soon enough reached it, and hesitantly poked the metal tip. Something whirred inside, sounding oddly like the inside of a clock, then clicked, and a section of the cave wall slid up. Inside, there was your typical evil entrance hall, leading to a lab filled with…frozen animals. Not a good sign, definitely not warm and welcoming to a guest._

" _Well, well, well…what do we have here..? No, seriously, what are you? A beaver or a duck? A…beaverduck? Whatever. I am Sir Piddlestump, and I see you have found my laboratory, do you like the setup? Maybe you'll join your little frosty friends!"_

 _The villain then pulled out a remote seemingly from nowhere (actually, it was his pocket) and pressed a sequence of buttons on it._

" _Attack, popsicles! And you there, make me a sandwich!"_

 _And so began the battle. Which was won in a total of eleven minutes._

 _As Piddlestump was lifted into a helicopter, the psycho wailed, "You haven't seen the last of meeeeeeeeee!"_

* * *

Unfortunately, it seemed he hadn't been kidding. Darn. How did he get out of prison anyway? And was it just him, or had the weirdo gotten crazier from his time behind bars?

"GET BACK HERE BEAVERDUCK!"

Definitely crazier. Dodging a swipe from his significantly taller, and fatter, opponent, Perry wondered how in the world the guy thought he was going to win this battle. After all, the dude was a bit pudgy, and definitely not as tall as Doofensmirtz. Not to mention how the battle was going ridiculously well for Perry.

Speaking of which…Perry launched a quick blow to Sir Piddlestump's temple, and without a glance back, ran back off to the Flynn-Fletcher home. At least Sir Short-and-Stumpy didn't know where he lived. Then Phineas and Ferb would be in trouble, and that was not happening on his watch.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: FadingSunlight is BACK PEOPLE! And no, you get no explanation for my absence other than school, hunting, stuff…and MASSIVE writer's block. Those of you who have decided to return, I thank you for it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Phineas and Ferb. Nope. By the way, The OWCA Files was…interesting. The cat. The** _ **cat…**_


End file.
